Today, computing devices (e.g., tablet devices, personal computers, smart phones, etc.) allow users to perform a wide variety of user tasks. Completion of a user task generally involves a sequence of manual actions performed by the user (e.g., an initial search, an exploration of relevant entities identified within search results, submission of user task information to an entity, submission of entities involved in a user task to a provider, and/or other various actions). In one example, a user may desire to buy tickets for a new movie. The user may submit a search query through a search engine for the new movie. The search engine may return search results comprising one or more providers associated with the new movie, such as a movie review website, a movie theater website, a movie image web service, a movie preview web service, etc. The user may explore a particular provider, such as the movie theater website, to determine whether the movie theater website is capable of selling tickets for the new movie. The user may reenter information associated with the new movie and/or additional information that may be used by the movie theater website to sell the tickets for the new movie. In this way, the user may purchase the tickets for the new movie from the movie theater website.